Home
by Eleaa
Summary: Des OS sur le Captain Swan classés M... Vous voilà prévenu(e)s ! :)


"I bathe quite frequently, thank you very much" Ah... Killian, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas été dire... ;)

Et voilà que je me retrouve à écrire un OS coquin là-dessus...

Je vous laisse le découvrir, mais je préviens : rated **M** !

Bonne lecture ! ;)  
>Et vos retours sont toujours très très très très appréciés !<p>

* * *

><p>Je soupirai de manière exagérée en reposant mon portable sur la table. David me regarda en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire « tout va bien ? ».<p>

Je roulai des yeux au ciel en lui répondant :

- Killian ne me répond pas.

« Oh ! » fut la seule réponse que mon père me donna. Puis il continua d'essuyer la vaisselle et de la ranger dans le placard.

Je croisai les bras sur la table et laissai tomber ma tête dessus. Je savais que je m'inquiétais probablement pour rien, qu'il était sûrement occupé ou qu'il n'avait pas son portable à portée de main, mais malgré tout, une boule s'était formée au fond de ma gorge.

Je détestais ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, et il le savait.

Ça faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il avait retrouvé son cœur. Deux semaines qu'il avait failli mourir, et la sensation qu'un malheur lui arrive pesait lourdement sur de mes épaules. Comme si j'avais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : me tomber dessus !

Les mains de mon père se posèrent tendrement sur mes épaules alors je relevai la tête

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien Emma.

Je ne réussis qu'à articuler une sorte de bruit inaudible, incapable de lui répondre autre chose que : « Humpf » et profitai quelques secondes du léger massage qu'il me faisait afin de m'apaiser.

Je me tournai vers mon père en faisant la moue.

- Tu crois que je peux aller vérifier… ? Juste au cas où…  
>- Depuis quand demandes-tu à ton père l'autorisation de voir ton… ton…<br>- Petit-ami ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Je haussai les épaules et lui sourit timidement.

Même si j'avais son approbation implicite en ce qui concernait Killian et notre relation, il était encore difficile pour mon père de reconnaître et d'avouer à haute voix que Killian était désormais _mon_ Killian. Mais je savais qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il se donnait du mal pour jouer son rôle de père protecteur. Qui aurait pu le blâmer ? Pas moi en tout cas !

- Allez vas y Emma, il sera plus que ravi de te voir.

Je hochai la tête et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je me levai, pris ma veste et mon portable et sortis du loft. Je descendis les marches à toute allure, me dépêchant, afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au restaurant et de retrouver Killian. Et surtout de m'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé…

J'arrivai chez Granny en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre et pris une longue inspiration avant de frapper à la porte de Killian.

Je toquai doucement et attendis, impatiente et nerveuse.

J'entendis un bruit fracassant, suivi d'un « bloody hell » et mon cœur s'emballa malgré moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire ?!_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Killian torse nu, mouillé des pieds à la tête, avec une simple serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Je le dévisageai sans gêne de haut en bas, contemplant avec envie ses muscles saillants et ses abdominaux en béton. Ses cheveux trempés tombant sur son visage le rendaient encore plus sexy et plus attirant que d'ordinaire (comme si c'était possible).

- Swan ?! s'exclama-t-il enfin, surpris, puis il continua d'un ton charmeur ; je vois qu'on profite du spectacle…

Je battis plusieurs fois des cils et dus me faire violence pour poser mon regard sur son visage. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je crus chavirer, comme à chaque fois que ses iris bleu océan me transperçaient. Je sentis mes joues rougir alors que j'essayais d'émettre une phrase, mais en vain. Tout mon corps semblait s'être enflammé à la vue du sien et mon cerveau refusait tout bonnement de réagir.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il fit un pas vers moi et posa sa main sur mon bras qu'il caressa doucement. Je hochai alors la tête et il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis sans plus attendre.

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi en haussant les sourcils, espérant sans doute une explication de ma part.

Je réussis enfin à prendre le dessus sur la paralysie qui semblait avoir atteint mon corps et mon cerveau et dis :

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'était rien arrivé parce que ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de t'appeler et tu ne me répondais pas…

Il me sourit tendrement et prit mes mains dans les siennes (enfin la sienne).

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi Emma…

Je baissai les yeux, me sentant tout à coup idiote d'avoir réagi ainsi alors que clairement il n'était pas en danger.

Je sentis son crochet enserrer ma taille alors qu'il me ramenait vers lui, et sa main se posa sur ma joue qu'il caressa doucement.

- Hey, fit-il.

Je levai mes yeux vers les siens en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et je déglutis. Sentir son souffle sur ma bouche me fit frissonner de la pointe de mes orteils jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux. Sans plus attendre, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il collait mon corps au sien, humide et chaud, resserrant notre étreinte.

Je touchai du bout des doigts ses cheveux mouillés, puis pris son visage entre mes mains alors que notre baiser devenait plus fougueux. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit quand je sentis la pointe de sa langue sur mes lèvres. Lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent enfin, un puissant frisson parcourut toute mon échine, éveillant des sensations jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. J'avais tellement envie de lui que ça me fit mal, _là_.

Je percevais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine et je plaçai subitement ma main sur ses pectoraux afin de sentir son cœur à lui tambouriner dans son torse. Un petit soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que je prenais enfin conscience qu'il était bien avec moi, en vie et qu'aucun danger ne le menaçait.

_Mais jusqu'à quand ?_ demanda une petite voix dans mon esprit.

Il interrompit notre baiser et me regarda avec amour. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Killian, articulai-je enfin.  
>- Je suis désolé <em>love<em>. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Personne ne pourra plus jamais me prendre mon cœur.  
>- Je sais… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu…<p>

Il m'enlaça contre lui fortement et je laissai tomber ma tête contre lui, l'enfouissant dans son cou, respirant à plein poumon son odeur… de vanille ?

Je relevai la tête et le regardai incrédule.

- Tu prenais une douche ? lui demandai-je alors ; oui, oui évidemment que tu étais en train de te doucher !  
>- Plaît-il ?<br>- Que faisais-tu avant que je ne t'interrompe ?  
>- Ah… Je prenais un bain…<br>- Ahhhh… lâchai-je en comprenant mieux pourquoi il ne me répondait pas.

Il posa un baiser sur mes cheveux et me murmura « tu veux te joindre à moi ? ».

Sans lui répondre, je capturai ses lèvres et lui fit clairement comprendre que ce serait avec plaisir. Il sourit contre ma bouche et retira ma veste en cuir. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il défit avec agilité les boutons de mon chemisier, dévoilant mon soutien gorge noir en dentelles.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me verrait nue, mais j'éprouvais néanmoins de l'embarras qu'il me voie totalement dénudée. Il dut percevoir mon appréhension car il me questionna du regard, et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, l'invitant à continuer.

Alors qu'il m'enlevait mon haut, je repensai à la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour. C'était juste après que je lui remette son cœur en place. Nous avions tous célébré notre victoire une fois de plus chez Granny et nous nous étions ensuite tous les deux discrètement éclipsés afin de nous retrouver seuls.

Ce fut la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie. Il s'était révélé encore plus tendre et doux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Nous avons remis le couvert plusieurs fois depuis, nous redécouvrant avec plaisir à chaque fois. Mais cette première fois entre nous gardait néanmoins une saveur toute particulière : nous nous étions enfin avoués nos sentiments de vive voix.

Et l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait était sans aucun doute, la plus jolie des musiques.

Je sursautai et revins à la réalité lorsqu'il me dégrafa mon soutien gorge et prit un de mes seins entre ses mains. Il le malaxa doucement et déposa des petits baisers dessus. Je soupirai de plaisir tandis qu'il détachait le bouton de mon pantalon.

Je me retrouvai entièrement nue très rapidement. Il me contempla avec envie tout en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. D'un geste brusque, je retirai alors la serviette qui cachait son intimité et il ne put retenir un grognement lorsque je posai une main en bas de son ventre, descendant très lentement jusqu'à son sexe.

Il me saisit alors la main et m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Il vérifia la température puis y entra en premier, déposant son crochet sur le rebord du lavabo. Je le rejoignis aussitôt, savourant l'eau chaude contre mon corps. Il m'attira à lui et je posai ma tête et mes mains contre son torse, entortillant avec délicatesse les poils de son torse. Nos jambes se cognèrent, puis s'enroulèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Il caressait mes cheveux avec douceur, enroulant des mèches autour de ses doigts et je soupirai de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de cet agréable moment.

J'étais tellement bien contre lui, tellement, tellement bien.

Si j'avais pu, j'y serais resté indéfiniment.

Je déposai des légers baisers dans son cou, puis remontai le long de sa mâchoire qui se contracta instantanément, jusqu'à sa joue et enfin sa bouche sur laquelle je posai la mienne.

Nous nous embrassâmes avec une passion débordante et sans que je ne comprenne bien comment, il parvint à me retourner et me mettre sous lui.

Nous étions clairement à l'étroit dans cette baignoire exiguë qui contraignait de la sorte nos mouvements. Néanmoins la proximité de nos corps et la chaleur de l'eau qui glissait contre nous rendaient l'atmosphère particulièrement agréable et sensuelle.

Je fis glisser ma main le long de son torse et finit par attraper entre mes doigts fins son pénis déjà solide et dur. Je commençai doucement à le masturber, faisant des va-et-vient de haut en bas. Il râla d'aise alors que j'accentuai davantage le mouvement.

Je me retins de crier lorsqu'il s'attaqua à mon clitoris. Il le titilla doucement et trouva immédiatement _le _point qui me faisait à chaque fois perdre la tête. Il fit des petits ronds avec son pouce et je l'embrassai avec vigueur. Nous continuâmes à nous masturber. J'accélérai mes mouvements, lui faisant lâcher des gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il insérait en moi un doigt, puis deux et qu'il fit des allées-et-venues. Je sentis l'orgasme monter doucement mais sûrement.

N'en pouvant plus, alors que tout en moi explosait brutalement, je tremblai de tout mon corps et hurlai son prénom.

Je n'étais plus en mesure d'attendre davantage, je voulais le sentir en moi, tout de suite et maintenant. Je lâchai son sexe et posai mes mains sur ses fesses afin de ramener son bassin vers le mien qui s'arqua dans un mouvement convulsif.

C'était techniquement impossible pour nous de faire l'amour dans cet endroit ou tout du moins pas dans une position agréable. Nous nous relevâmes alors, et j'étendis un peignoir par terre. Je me couchai dessus et entraînai Killian avec moi.

Sans plus attendre, il s'inséra doucement en moi. Nous lâchâmes tous deux des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à remuer doucement.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. C'était une sensation merveilleuse et stupéfiante. Il m'envoyait à chaque fois au septième ciel.

Je l'embrassai tandis qu'il accélérait considérablement l'allure. Et je perdis totalement pied, atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir. Je fermai les yeux alors que se déchaînait en moi une tempête de sensation. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux et je criai encore son prénom, l'encourageant à continuer. Il éjacula enfin en moi et je perçus tout son corps trembler.

Il se laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd contre ma poitrine. Je pus sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse ahurissante, tout comme le mien.

Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, les vagues de chaleur commençant seulement à s'estomper.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et croisai son regard sombre de désir.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.  
>- Je t'aime, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.<p>

Il sourit de bonheur et j'esquissai à mon tour un sourire qui illumina son regard.

Il reposa sa tête contre moi et nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs minutes.

J'aurais aimé que nous y restions pour l'éternité.

J'étais avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Excepté nous.


End file.
